


SoCal Douchebags

by logicalities



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have no clue how to tag for this fandom leave me alone, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalities/pseuds/logicalities
Summary: On a liesurely afternoon away from the computer, Ian tries to help the reader learn to skateboard.*A total fluff piece that I pulled out of my ass in about five seconds. Not at all a serious work, but certainly enjoyable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love my boy edups ok?
> 
> I've never published any xreader before, and nothing pertaining to Ian or the rest of the shrimpson boys. In fact, this is the first fanfiction I've published in nearly a year-and the only one I've ever finished!

"I told you, I'm not doing it."

"Come on," Ian groaned, stepping off his longboard. The sea breeze was stronger than usual that afternoon-it carried his voice down across the sand and had turned your hair into a holy frizzed terror. 

"I'm not coming on. I'm coming off. I told you no."

Rolling his eyes, he reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling you closer. "What are you, a fuckin' pussy?"

"I'm just not a blockhead." Though Ian couldn't see through your sunglasses, you rolled your eyes. "Unlike you, I actually have a brain in my skull that I'd like to keep somewhat intact."

"Look at it like this, Y/N - you're shorter than me. If you fall, you won't fall as far, and you have, like, a 50% chance of falling to the side with sand. But you aren't gonna fall unless you're a giant idiot."

You glared at the longboard as if it had personally insulted you. The last time you'd been forced onto any type of skateboard, as a five-year-old at a family party, you'd fallen flat on your face and managed to give yourself some lovely scrapes and a black eye. You barely even remembered the incident, but you certainly hadn't forgotten the pain. The fear was irrational, yes, but that was tough to admit with a guy like Ian, who practically lived to tease you.

"Look," Ian continued, "If you get on, I'll hold onto you. I won't let you fall. It's just learning to ride a bike, y'know? Nothing to worry about."

Okay, so he had a gentle side too. He'd be embarassed if you pointed it out, but on days like this, with no pressure from work or events to go to, Ian was a regular old softie who aimed to please. Your friends were frequently surprised when you'd talk about your boyfriend and describe someone so unlike the online persona-well, he was still crass and would take the piss out of just about anyone, but you wouldn't have it any differently.

Finally, you relented. "If I do fall, you will pay dearly. That's a promise."

"Terrifying," he replied drily. "How about this-if you fall, we go get a big ol' box of nuggies. "

"...Could we get nuggets regardless?"

"Of course. Now stop stalling."

He let you grip his hand far too tightly as you stepped onto the board. Once you were steady, he settled his other hand on your waist and started pulling you along slowly. You both ended up giggling stupidly-you out of mild fear, Ian just laughing at you.

"You're fine, you're doing fine. I'm gonna let go, okay? Try and ride it a few feet."

"Uh, okay..."

You managed to roll about ten feet without any problems. Each time, Ian would pull you along a bit faster and you would glide down the sidewalk a bit longer, wobbling a bit here and there but managing to keep your ass out of the sand. The brisk clacking of the board's wheels over each crack was oddly soothing, even as it picked up in tempo-you understood a little better now why Ian enjoyed it so much. Regardless, the most enjoyable part for you was getting to be close to him, working together to do something entirely frivolous, just the two of you.

You'd been practicing diligently for a while before the sidewalk began to get more busy as evening approached. 

"You're a fantastic student, Y/N," Ian said in his European cunt voice as you stepped off the board. "A real prodigy."

"Why, thank you. But you didn't teach me any sick tricks."

"That's because only the sickest bois can do tricks at my level. Besides, this board wouldn't really work for tricks-I'll bring the other one next time and have you doing kick flips by the end of the week. Then we'll have a party so you can show off your skills, yo."

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to doing the spinny thing with a Razor scooter, if that's alright."

Ian just grinned. "I can respect that. You'll just get a longboard so we can skate around like true SoCal douchebags, brah. Hey, get your shades off, the sun's almost set and you look like a twat."

He stopped you on the sand and pulled off your shades, sticking them on his own head. Laughing at how positively dweeby he looked, you seized the opportunity to give Ian a kiss, and he kissed back despite laughing against your mouth. When he finally pulled back, his eyes had that vaguely hysterical look that always meant trouble, before he took off, dragging you along, down the beach towards the promise of a bright future in the form of nuggets and Hi-C.

(He even managed to scare a giant flock of seagulls along the way.)


End file.
